totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Media Markt czy to nie jest Saturn?
Odcinek 16 The Shoping Time Chris: '''Ostatnio w The Shoping Time. Ci którym udało się pozostać w grze zobaczyło największy na świecie wybuch Evy. W tym wybuchu najbardziej ucierpiał Noah który dostał z pięści od Evy w brzuch. Oczywiście po stracie Artura, Vera nie mogła spokojnie żyć to musiało się niestety tak skończyć. Biedna załamała się ale dziewczyny ją zaraz pocieszyły i jakoś doszła do siebie. W zadaniu w którym musiały zaprosić dzieci do siebie wygrali Spokojni Zakupoholicy. Przegrali Wydawający Sknerzy i tym samym musieli kogoś pożegnać i trafiło na Eve. Po eliminacji okazało się że to jednak był podstęp Noah'a i to on sprowokował Eve. Czy Noah pożałuje za to co zrobił? Kto odpadnie? Oglądajcie The Shoping Time!!! <intro The Shoping Time> Główny Plac '''Gwen: '''Nie wierze Noah nas wykiwał! '''Heather: '''Tak straszne jak on mógł! '''Courtney: '''Niestety zaczyna się już gra o miejsca. '''Gwen: '''Tak w naszej drużynie zostały tylko 3 dziewczyny! '''Trent: '''Tak ale i tak w odjąć sojusz Noah'a to mamy 4 osoby. '''Gwen: '''Na prawdę i pozbyliśmy się dzięki niemu Evy. '''Courtney: '''teraz na prawdę będzie nam ciężko wygrać. '''Heather: '''No niestety tamci są zbyt waleczni. '''Trent: '''No będziemy mieli ciężki orzeszek do zgryzienia. '''Gwen: '''Orzeszek. Śmieszne! '''Trent: '''No dobre haha ale dlaczego tamci nie są z nami? '''Heather: '''Pewnie obmyślają strategie. '''Courtney: '''Tak ale my też musimy się postarać żeby nie roztać wywalonym. '''Trent: '''Patrzcie już idą. '''Courtney: '''Ciekawe co znowu wymyślili. '''Noah: '''Cześć wam. '''Heather: '''Spadaj kłamco! '''Gwen: '''No nie chcemy cie widzieć. '''Noah: '''Zróbmy tak puki są drużyny zakopmy topur wojenny. '''Heather: '''Tak jasne i znowu ci się upiecze. '''Courtney: '''nie ma mowy. '''Duncan: '''No weź Courtny! '''Courtney: '''Wiem że jesteś po drugiej stronie muru ale ja nie nawidze za to co zrobił Noah'a. '''Noah: '''Ej ja tu stoje. '''Trent: '''Dobra uspokujcie się! '''Tyler: '''Ty się nie wtrącaj! '''Gwen: '''Weź go zostaw! '''Tyler: '''Dobra. '''Noah: '''Ale się boisz dziewczyny! '''Tyler: '''Nie dziewczyny tylko Gwen! '''Noah: '''Ale jesteś dziwny! '''Heather: '''Ok tym samym nasza drużyna się rozpadła. Restauracja '''Lindsay: '''Fajnie było z tymi dziećmi. '''Brooke: '''No fajnie ale trochę męczą. '''Alejandro: '''tak zrobiły mi rysę na moim torsie! '''Brooke: O mój biedaku! 'Alejandro: '''Pocałujesz mi ją? '''Brooke: '''Jasne mój biedaku. '''LeShawna: '''Pamiętajcie to nie jest reality-show +18. '''Vera: '''Szkoda mi tylko że Artura już nie ma było by z nim fajnie. '''Bridgette: '''Już się nie martw teraz musisz tylkosię postarać by nie wylecieć. '''Vera: '''Dzięki jeju wy mnie wszystkie pocieszacie! '''Geoff: '''Ej ludzie wiecie że u nich wywalili Eve? '''Ezekiel: '''Tak Noah ich przechytszył. '''Brooke: '''Ale jak można było tak zrobić? '''Alejandro: '''No przecież Eva była u nich najlepsza. '''LeShawna: '''Teraz czeka ich ciężka próba. '''Lindsay: '''No ale o co chodzi? '''LeShawna: '''Lindsay musisz się skupić! '''Lindsay: '''Ale to trzeba się skupić a to takie tródne. '''Vera: '''Lindsay będziemy BFF? '''Lindsay: '''Jej jasne! '''Vera: '''Fajnie '''Brooke: '''Przestań już Vera! '''Vera: '''Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taka nie miła? '''Brooke; '''Bo... a nie ważne. ''z megafonu 'Chris: '''Idźcie do MediaMarktu MediaMarkt '''Lindsay: '''Jej to Saturn. '''Brooke: '''Lindsay to MediaMarkt. '''Lindsay: '''A nie Saturn? '''Wszyszcy: '''Nie! '''Lindsay: '''Dobrze. '''Noah: '''Gdzie jest Chris? Chcę już wygrać! '''Courtney: '''O Weź się zamknij! '''Noah: '''Weź spadaj na drzewo! '''Courtney: '''Nie prowokuj mnie! '''Noah: '''Wiedz że jestem mściwy! '''Courtney: '''Ojoj ja też jestem mściewo. '''Chris: '''Witajcie łamagi! '''LeShawna; '''Wole żebyś nas tak nie nazywał! '''Chris: '''Dobra wiecie co dziasiaj będzie? '''Lindsay: '''A co będzie? '''Chris: '''Ehh ok dzisiaj będziecie musieli znaleść części do złożenia czegoś. Czyli Silniczek żelazko i monitor. '''Brooke: '''Ok kiedy zaczynamy? '''Chris: '''Teraz! '''Alejandro: '''Ok podzielimi się na trzy zespoły. '''Brooke: '''Ja i Alejandro monitor. '''LeShanwna: '''Lindsay ja i Vera żelasko. '''Ezekiel: '''Geoff, ja i Bridgette silniczek! ''20 minuy później 'Vera: '''Mamy żelazko! '''Bridgette: '''A my silniczek '''LeShawna: '''To jeszcze czekamy na monitor. '''Lindsay: '''Aaa już idą! '''Ezekiel: '''Szybciej oni też idą! '''Alejandro: '''Tak udało nam się! '''Brooke: '''O sekundy! '''Chris: '''Spokojni Zakupoholicy WYGRYWAJĄ!!! '''Noah: '''Gdyby nie ty Tyler wygralibyśmy! '''Tyler: '''Ale...! '''Noah: 'Żadnych ale Ceremonia 'Chris: '''Proszę, proszę proszę znowu was widzę. #Courtney #Heather #Duncan #Gwen #Trent '''Chris: '''Wy dzisiaj jesteście bezpieczni! '''Courtney: '''O tak! '''Duncan: '''Jest '''Noah: '''I tak wiedziałem że tak będzie. '''Tyler: '''Dlaczego ja! '''Noah: '''Pff akurat! '''Chris: '''A ostatni czek jest dla... Noah'a. Tyler wylatujesz. '''Gwen: 'Żegnaj Tyler. '''Tyler: '''Eh żegnajcie. '''Trent: '''Pa Tyler '''Heather: '''Pa Plik:Przykład.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki The Shoping Time